Finger Me, Please?
by Morticia1990
Summary: From the kink meme- this is a reposting, but basically Australia decides to give his mother country, England, some proper loving... while annoying him, of course. Who can resist? SMUT contains SMUT! Yaoi, AustraliaXEngland


"So, Mum...," a dirty voice whispered into England's ear and he simply gave a breathy moan in response.

This was wrong, so wrong, but...England moaned again when he felt the slicked up fingers get closer to that special spot inside him. England tried to shift his body so that the fingers would go where he wanted them to, but the voice above him chuckled. England growled as the pace began to slow and the place where he wanted attention most was feeling very lonely.

"You...wanker..." England said weakly as he clutched at the strong arm that was moving against and in him.

"Now, Mum, that's no way to talk to your son now is it?" the cheeky voice asked, laughter in his eyes and in his voice.

"I'm not your mum!" England said, trying to make his voice forceful, but instead it simply sounded weak and needy.

"I dunno, you nag like one. You're always gardening, embroidering, and knitting. You even cook, well, you try to...sounds like a mum to me."

England glared up at the ex-colony hovering over him.

"And..nnngh... why would you be d-doing this to your..ohhh...your mother?" England asked. The fingers inside of him sped up as he began talking, forcing him to react verbally to the increased amount of pleasure.

"Well, it is a son's job to please his mother, right? I couldn't leave you alone and wanting now could I?"

England yelped as the speed of the hand increased inside of him, but, damnit, it still wasn't...

"Australia!" England screamed in rage as the fingers slowed down *again*.

The Aussie that was straddling his thighs chuckled again as his mother nation gripped at his muscled forearm again in vain. Australia kept up the slow movements until England was flushed bright pink and panting.

Australia admired the sight in front of him. Although England did seem annoyed, Australia knew that he was actually quite sexually frustrated. After another wacky world summit, Australia had caught sight of the former empire by chance alone in a pub. Luckily, he had caught him after he had had a few beers and Arthur had been open enough to him even if he was one of his 'ungrateful former colonies.'

What had really clued him in on England's situation was the way that he seemed to be starved for touch. Australia wasn't exactly the most touchy of nations (especially not compared to France), but he was used to casual touching. Every time he brushed his arm against the Brit's shoulders or their fingers touched, England simply arched into it. More than once it had felt as if he was trying to stop himself from throwing his entire body at the younger nation.

After this revelation, the Aussie had fed him some more beer and had questioned England about things he wouldn't have touched with a 25 meter pole if the grumpy nation had actually been sober. This was when he had found out that his motherland hadn't been 'shagged' in a whole century. A century! Australia couldn't understand how anyone could survive that long without so much as a quickie.

Soon after Australia realized that England was about ready to pass out and then a great idea hit him. If his mother country was in need, why not help him out himself? Sure, Arthur wasn't the greatest parent in the world, but he had seen much worse. Plus, a century? Something needed to be done.

Therefore, Australia did what any good ex-colony would do. Meaning he dragged England to his hotel room, stripped him down, laid face-up on top of his bed, and then gathered the necessary supplies he would need to 'please' his mother nation.

After a few hours had passed though, Australia figured that he had spent enough time waiting and he slicked up his hand. He had even made a bit of a game out of the whole thing. How far could he get before Arthur waked up? He had managed to get the older nation hard with just a couple of strokes (Australia grinned at how easy the sex deprived were riled up) which had caused the nation to blush in his slumber and it had also produced a good moan or two.

Australia wanted more though. He had gotten some more lube on his fingers as well as on his motherland's perky looking entrance (after he had warmed it up though, he didn't want this to be _too_ easy after all) and slipped a finger carefully inside. This had gotten him more delicious reactions and even some fluttering eyelids, but no consciousness. It wasn't until Australia had two fingers stretching and scissoring his ass at a steady pace that England had finally woken up with a groan and a whimper.

Australia grinned down at the trembling mess before him now. How come he had never realized his motherland was so sexy before?

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Australia gave a little groan as he watched the mewling and whimpering mess of a country pushing himself against his hand as he kept a steady rythym. It was obvious that his fingers were not enough, but the Aussie was still fully dressed, despite the obvious bulge in his trousers, and England didn't really have the motor control to get rid of the barrier seperating them anymore.

"Au-ausssstraliaaaaaa~!" England half-moaned, half-yelled in frustration as he desperately tried to position himself again. However, the Aussie continued to deny him.

"What is it, Mum?"

Australia smirked when England peeked at him with scrunched eyes as he panted heavily.

"I-I-"

"Yes?"

Australia decided to stop his hand completely this time and give England his 'full attention'.

"By God, man! Do somthing! Fuck me or rub me, just _do_ something!" he managed to shout while he frantically pushed himself into the hand that still had two fingers stuck up his ass.

"Well, why didn't you just say so?" Australia felt all the blood in his body rush south at the crude demand.

Australia quickly removed his hand from England, earning a despairing moan, and opened his pants to free the erection that had been forming for quite some time. The Aussie grabbed the lube that had laid forgotten next to Arthur's body and slicked up his cock. Australia moaned at the cold and looked down at his mother nation that had begun to palm his own erection. He quickly slapped the hand away.

"Tsk, tsk" he scolded. "You're supposed to let me please _you_, Mum."

"Well, get on with it then!" England demanded.

Apparently he had truly had enough as he then grabbed his ex-colony's hips and pulled him towards his waiting entrance. Australia laughed at his eagerness.

"Not yet," Australia leaned down and breathed in Arthur's ear.

As England shivered and bit his lip while Australia grabbed the lube again and proceded to pour some more onto his fingers.

"Not that again!" England moaned in despair as he realized those damn teasing fingers were heading back to his ass.

"I want to make sure you're properly prepared for this."

England grumbled a few curses at this, but Australia ignored him. He knew he'd be thanking him later when he wasn't as sore in the morning. Although he _was_ going to be sore, Australia smirked. However, he would prefer it to be the good kind of sore rather than the 'did you catch the number of that bus?' kind of sore.

But Australia didn't draw the process out this time, much to the relief of England. He simply slipped the two fingers back inside, scissored him a bit, and crammed a third finger inside for good measure. Australia moaned at how tight the little island nation still was even after all the previous stretching.

Finally, Australia removed his fingers and moved to put something much longer and thicker into the Brit. England panted in anticipation as he watched his 'son' press his dick into him. He moaned and arched his back when he finally felt the blunt tip push into him and as soon as the head was fully in, he squeezed around it.

Australia nearly choked when he felt the vice-like grip tighten around his erection and he groaned.

"Are you going to take all day, or are you going to get on with it?" England demanded as he squeezed around his ex-colony again.

Australia shuddered as he grabbed England's ass cheeks and spread them wide. He loved seeing the tiny pink pucker tighten and twitch around the head of his manhood.

"Nag, nag, nag," Australia muttered and before England could make an indignant reply, Australia quickly slammed the rest of the way into the warm and willing body underneath him. The two moaned in unision at the sudden friction and pressure.

Australia waited patiently for the muscles around him to loosen and relax. Right now the pressure was so great he was sure that he wouldn't be able to move even if he wanted to.

Meanwhile, England stiffened at the sudden_ fullness_ inside him, but he was secretly very satisfied by the turn of events. God knew that he hadn't had a good shag in years and he'd be damned if he broke down and asked the frog for it.

"...move," England panted after some time. Australia twitched his hips and gave a weak smile when he got another moan. Too easy...

Australia picked England's legs up by the knees and pushed them up and outwards. They formed a pleasing V shape that he let him see everything perfectly.

Australia finally pulled out and slammed back in again. After a few more harsh and awkward thrusts, the two were able to work out a decent rythym that nearly short-circuited their pleasure swamped minds.

As the pace increased, Australia shifted the now flopping leg and slung it over his shoulder, but he left the other one to curl around his waist. The angle that came with the new position made the flurry of thrusts feel even better.

However, Arthur was still waiting for that little bundle of nerves to be pounded just so. Until now it had only been brushed, which had sent little electric jolts up him spine, but he could never quite...

Arthur lifted his butt higher to give them a better angle and finally his vision blanked for a moment before he realized he was screaming. Australia grinned when he realized what he had hit and he reached down to grab England's hips to hold him in that position so that he could continue to pound into him.

England's toes curled as the pleasure continued to blind him. England could feel his orgasm speeding towards him and he picked up his arm, which still felt quite leaden, and reached for his cock once more. Australia sacrificed one of his arms to knock the hand away again.

"Nuh-uh, Mummy. Let me."

England groaned when he felt a sweat and lube slick hand grab a hold of his erection and pump it jerkily. The stimulation from both the front and back of his body was too much for the overstimulated nation and then all his thoughts stopped. England spent the next moment shuddering hard and violently while his abdomen was covered with his own cum.

Australia peeked down at the lovely sight below him and moaned as he continued at his own pace now that his partner had been satisified. England continued to moan as the tremors caused by Australia's thrusts jerked him further up the matress.

Finally, Australia felt his own orgasm wash through him and he came buried inside of him. As Australia pulled back, panting as harshly as England now, he watched, entranced, as the come and lube mixture leaked out of Arthur and rolled down onto the mattress.

England made a glorious sight all flushed and ruffled while his body remained slick with sweat, come, and other fluids.

"So?" Australia asked as he flopped down on his side next to England, his head resting in the palm of his hand. "How was it?"

England tiredly turned his head to face his annoying ex-colony and huffed at him.

"Wasn't half bad"

Australia blinked and raised an eyebrow. He sighed and grabbed England's dick. England let out a moan as his oversensitive flesh was being stimulated again much too soon.

"I'm sure you can say something better than 'wasn't half bad',"Australia whispered into his ear.

"F-fine! It was good! G-good damnit!" Arthur yelped as his vital regions were mercilessly rubbed.

Australia laughed, let go, and nibbled on the side of his neck.

"I thought so. I'll clean you up, Mum. Just go to sleep."

Australia looked at Arthur's face and realized that he had already done so. He chuckled and made his way towards the bathroom for a wet cloth.

Yup, he'd done his good deed for the day. Now he couldn't wait until tomorrow so he could tell the rest of the ex-colonies that he had banged mum. He was sure Hong Kong would be jealous since he'd been seeing him eye England lately. But, hey, early birds get the worms~

The End.  
-0-0-0-  
_Couldn't resist adding that bit with Hong Kong at the end. I figured I'd include him somehow. And so ends my first smut peice. Feedback would be much appreciated~_


End file.
